edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleanliness Is Next to Edness
"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is the 4th episode of''' Season 5''' and the 106th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd's shower is out of order and tries to find another shower to use in order to start off his day. Plot The episode starts with Edd waking up, while at the window Ed and Eddy are telling him they're going to be late for School, but Edd tells them that today is Saturday. Eddy got Enraged when it's saturday, but Ed tells that his belly told him that it Gravy Day. Eddy is still enraged, and started to chase Ed. Edd started his day by getting ready to take a shower, but a sticky note told him that the shower is out of order due to renovations. Edd started to go all around the Cul-de-Sac trying to convice them that his shower is out to renovations. Edd started at Eddy's house. Eddy was still angry at Ed, telling him to scram because of the belly. Ed is still telling him that was the belly's fault. When Edd was about to ask for a shower at his house, Eddy threw him out, refusing. Ed thinks that Edd's belly lied to him too. Jimmy was next, with a beauty salon, giving Jonny a makeover. Sarah checked for a shower, but said that Jimmy has an open in 3 (Three) Weeks. Edd glued Sarah's hands, refusing to go away until he gets a shower. He also accidenatly tripped an object hitting Sarah. Jimmy was scared. While Jonny was also with Edd, he asked him if he can use his shower. Jonny simply replied by saying "No". Sarah, angrily, threw Edd out. Next was Rolf. While Edd was trying to convince him, Rolf couldn't hear him as he had 2 (Two) Potatoes in his ears. Edd wroted with dirt words that said "Shower Please" and "Shower". Next he went crazy and saw more trash at Nazz's house. Nazz allowed Edd to take a shower at her house, but Edd was shocked and embarassed because he saw a bra on the sink. The Next scene was with Eddy enjoying his shower, while also seeing Ed on the window (Again). Ed told him that he found someone who looks like Edd, but it was him. Reaking, Ed started cleaning him by "Removing custard out of his belly-button". Eddy wanted go get a camera for this, also telling Ed that before the screen turned black. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Hey, Rip Van Winkle! Get cracking will you? We're late for school!" Ed: "The early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" Edd: "School? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen, but today is Saturday." Eddy: "Saturday?! Ed, you dolt!" jumps off of Double D's window while angry at Ed "You woke me up for school on a Saturday?!" stuck on the ground ---- *'Ed': flimsy defense of why he woke Eddy early on a Saturday "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was Bottomless Gravy Day at the cafeteria!" a swatter out and starts smacking his stomach "Bad belly! Baaaaad!" grabs Ed's spatula and hits Ed repeatedly on his head while pounding him into the ground at the same time '' '''Eddy': "Your head's bottomless!" Ed while Ed is running away Ed: "Belly bad, Eddy!" Eddy: angry "Come here, you little!" Ed: "BELLY!" Edd: "Lovable oaf. Oh well, best begin my day I suppose." his window and prepares to go take a shower "And last but not least, the shower. Oh, how I adore its sprinkling splendor." a flower "Its cascading cleansing, its steaming serenade, and an imperative step to each and everyday." off the door after entering "Aah!" ---- *'Edd': "My bathroom! Demolished! Dismantled! Disintegrated! A sticky note." off the sticky note from the support beam and reading the sticky note "Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations. Have a nice day. Love, Mother and Father. Oh dear…" shifts over to Eddy's house; Eddy tosses Ed out of his room through his window Eddy: "Scram, Ed!" groans while he goes back to bed and Ed puts himself on to the window and keep on convincing Ed: Eddy's house blubbering "No lie Eddy! It wasn't my fault!" puts a magazine in front of him and taping it Eddy: "BEAT IT! Weekend wrecker." ---- *'Rolf': out potatoes from his ears, bites and sniffs on them "Ah. Too early, yes? The fermenting has yet to begin." back the potatoes in his ears and continues to drill into his own backyard; Double D gets out of the cow manure and onto the lane ---- *'Edd': getting insane, writing "Shower" on the fences over and over "Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!" it and starts dirtying himself "Greetings microrganisms! Bump aboard! Hello bacteria!" a dirty fish head on top of his head "Oh, happy day!" Edd's Ghost: "EDDWARD! What are you doing?" Edd: "Dive in ol' vision of former self! There's enough filth to go around!" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, it looks a lot like Double D." Eddy: sniffs and recoiling from Double D's horrible stench "P.U.! Double D, you reek!" Ed: at Edd "He smells worser than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Eddy: recoiling "You got that right, lumpy! More like your three month old gym socks!" Ed: happily "Oh! Oh! Like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" Edd: sarcastically "Hahaha, can we get on with this?" puts dirty Double D into the pan of water and dirties it up ---- *'Ed': toward the cowering Edd while holding a cheese grater "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, mister!" Eddy: in the background "Wait, Ed! Let me go get a camera!" Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, we learn that Edd has a ghost that is a clean version of himself, but only Edd can see the ghost while others can't. *Jimmy had his third scam in this episode (also in "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Stuck in Ed"). *Edd's parents' message was all the way across his unfinished bathroom, as if they expected Edd to crawl across the dangerous beams to get to it. One would think that they would put it on the door with a warning telling Edd not to enter the bathroom. *If Edd's bathroom had already been torn apart like it was, wouldn't he have known about it long before it was renovated? *It is revealed that without a shower to cleanse himself, Edd can become mentally unstable and insane, even to the point of having hallucinations. *It is revealed that Edd has a hat for every day of the week, even labeled on his hat rotator. *Kevin and the Kankers are absent in this episode. *The shoe Ed threw at Edd's room is the same shoe he took off in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It is unknown how Ed got his shoe back after he threw it into Edd's room. *This was the first episode to be co-written by the show's new head writer, Rachel Connor. *Eddy possibly still has the same camera seen from "Quick Shot Ed". *This is the first time we see Nazz's bathroom. *When Double D read the note, if you look closely the note says "love Mom and Dad", but he said "Mother and Father", which then his usual sticky notes say "Mother and Father", but this is the first time the note says "Mom and Dad" instead of "Mother and Father". *In the scene where Ed prepares to clean Double D, the background music is similar to the music played in the scene selection menus on the "Ed, Edd n Eddy" DVDs. *Rolf usually has one cow and one pig, but in this episode it is shown Rolf owns two cows and pigs. *But in Know it All Ed Rolf has 2 pigs. *Double D's upper viewport opened up by Ed's shoe inward. But when Double D heads over to the viewport and sees Ed and Eddy outside, the upper viewport was closed in that shot. *Apparently, Double D's skin gets irritated when he uses polyester made towel. *This is the first episode of Season 5 and Eddy says that he Edd and Ed had to go to school (but it's Saturday) but in the next episode they start school. *'Running gag': #Double D trying to find a shower to use. #Double D becomes crazy and dirties himself after everyone denies his shower request. *It is revealed that this episode takes place in October. Video b1JqH_KnQx4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5